DOS-Windows 3.1 environment enhances DOS by allowing more than one application to appear to run simultaneously. We rewrote the 1/0 portion of SAAM and CONSAM using the DPMI standards incorporating selectable screen control functions specific to the Pc. This version of CONSAM was renamed CONWIN, and has screen control functions far background and foreground color selection, number of lines on the screen, scrolling, number of lines in the scroll, number of command lines displayed, command line recall, and command line editing. Identifying three stages which investigators follow in multiple studies analysis as, first, attempts to find a structurally consistent kinetic model for each study; second, estimated individual parameter values are combined to produce a single population estimate; and third, individual data sets are compared to the population model with a view to locating potential subpopulations and outliers. We have written new SAAM31 algorithms, referred to as EMAS for Extended Multiple Studies Analysis for the automated analysis of the first and second steps. Recently we have discovered that the metabolism of LpAI:AII is increased in subjects with complete or partial lecithin:cholesterol acyltransferase (LCAT) deficiency. The mean plasma residence time of plasma apoAII was reduced 50%, and the apoAII production rate is not significantly different from normal controls. Hence, LCAT and the LpAI:AII lipoprotein play a central role in reverse cholesterol transport. When combined with a new free cholesterol model that predicts that a significant fraction, up to half, of the reverse cholesterol transport path results from the uptake and processing of free cholesterol directly, the hypothesis that free cholesterol is removed preferentially from the LpAI subpopulation of HDL particles is easily postulated.